tying ribbons around grief
by bethemoon
Summary: Here in England, they trip on distances that are wrong. 50 sentences about how the Pevensies grow up and apart the second time too slowly.


**Title**: tying ribbons around grief**  
Characters/Pairings**: The Pevensies.**  
Rating**: PG-13**  
Warnings**: Mentions of sex, there-if-you-squint incest.**  
When**: The various England intervals.**  
Summary**: Because he has a way / of tying ribbons around grief.**  
Disclaimer**: The Narnia universe isn't mine.**  
Author's Note**: For katakokk on LJ on her birthday. The title and summary quote is from 1999 by Kevin A. Gonzalez. Thanks to 1sentence on LJ for the format and prompt words again.

* * *

#01 - Comfort  
Here in England, they trip on distances that are wrong.

#02 - Kiss  
The breeze brushes his face, so familiar and far away, and he touches his cheek with his fingers.

#03 - Soft  
"Do you think we'll ever really?" Susan says, quiet in the dark, and Peter holds her close.

#04 - Pain  
Lucy cuts her finger on a knife and her eyes widen in surprise.

#05 - Potatoes  
Putting down the potato she had been peeling, she bursts into sudden tears.

#06 - Rain  
Susan sits at the window and stares at the rain pouring down outside.

#07 - Chocolate  
The Macready saves up rations and makes a cake with chocolate icing for Peter's birthday, and he thanks her with the regal air of a beloved king; it sounds wrong in the worn-out kitchen.

#08 - Happiness  
Edmund thumps the bat into the ground and grins impossibly wide at Peter.

#09 - Telephone  
"We're all fine, mum, really," Peter says unconvincingly.

#10 - Ears  
It's not hard to hear the sound of sobs in the night.

#11 - Name  
"You will always be king in my eyes," Edmund says, eyes understanding.

#12 - Sensual  
Susan giggles as she twirls in her new dress, and Peter realizes she's growing up again.

#13 - Death  
"Don't," Susan says tightly, "There's no use remembering that."

#14 - Sex  
"Four years till I turn seventeen!" Lucy sings, and Edmund looks alarmed.

#15 - Touch  
Her fingers brush his and he startles.

#16 - Weakness  
"I could never say no to you," Susan says, and Peter laughs and replies, "You're getting better at it."

#17 - Tears  
If Susan cries these days, she does it where none of them can see or hear her.

#18 - Speed  
"Fast work," Lucy says bitingly, and Susan looks a little guilty.

#19 - Wind  
Lucy has taken to looking up old Greek legends in her spare time, and she calls the winds by their names.

#20 - Freedom  
"I could run, but where would that get me?" Edmund says bitterly, and Peter doesn't answer.

#21 - Life  
"Sometimes I forget where we are," Lucy admits the second time Edmund catches her talking to trees.

#22 - Jealousy  
Lucy distracts Peter from his glowering loom over Susan's latest boyfriend.

#23 - Hands  
They're just a handsbreadth away but it's far enough.

#24 - Taste  
"I thought you liked pears," Edmund says, and Lucy shakes her head and puts it down.

#25 - Devotion  
"It's a plane, not your first love," Lucy says, but Peter just strokes the nose and grins.

#26 - Forever  
"If we just get young again each time," Edmund says, interested.

#27 - Blood  
"Crashing your plane goes under giving me a heart attack," Susan says sternly from her seat by his bed when he wakes up.

#28 - Sickness  
He can't remember there being much pneumonia in Narnia, and chalks it up to the list of ways England is worse.

#29 - Melody  
Lucy hasn't heard Edmund sing in a long time.

#30 - Star  
"A star's daughter?" Peter says, eyebrows raised, and laughs.

#31 - Home  
They move out one after another, leaving as soon as they reach seventeen, renting flats and living together.

#32 - Confusion  
"What are you doing here?" Peter says, staring up at her, and Susan sits down beside him and tucks her legs beneath her.

#33 - Fear

"I'm not losing you," he says.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
It starts storming as he walks home, and Edmund laughs and turns his head up to the sky as it lights up with lightning.

#35 - Bonds  
"I am never bailing you out again, do you understand?" Lucy says, her voice colored with annoyance, and Edmund grins.

#36 - Market  
"It's like he's forgotten what morals are," Susan says, and Lucy says, "Well, this chocolate is fabulous, so."

#37 - Technology  
Susan does not like riding by car or train, but there are no horses here that she can ride.

#38 - Gift  
"We get two lives," Susan says, "that's a gift."

#39 - Smile  
Lucy goes to all the dances, smiling and lovely as she spins.

#40 - Innocence  
"Oh, like she was ever innocent! Her best friend was a faun!" Edmund says, and Lucy grins.

#41 - Completion  
It's hard to get ahold of Susan these days.

#42 - Clouds  
The weather is gray and dreary; Susan wears her brightest dress and lipstick and shines in the gloom.

#43 - Sky  
"It's never quite blue enough here," Lucy says, and Peter nods and lies down on the grass beside her.

#44 - Heaven  
"What do you think would have happened if we'd died in Narnia?" Edmund says suddenly, and Lucy looks at him in surprise.

#45 - Hell  
Some days here are worse than others.

#46 - Sun  
It's a perfect summer's day, one of a rare few, and Lucy drags Peter to the park.

#47 - Moon  
Peter only sees Susan at nights now, in the bars he and his RAF friends frequent, or when they pass in the streets, turning away in silence.

#48 - Waves  
Edmund kicks the water and splashes Peter, and Lucy shrieks as Peter ducks behind her and she gets the full brunt of the cold.

#49 - Hair  
Lucy picks flowers and Edmund braids them into her hair

#50 - Supernova  
"The sun isn't going to blow up, Edmund," Lucy scoffs, looking over his books.


End file.
